


When no one knows

by Lynxxx



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a bit of arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxxx/pseuds/Lynxxx
Summary: Spock and Jim's first kiss





	When no one knows

Spock was standing in Captain Kirk's quarters, arguing about something long forgotten, since they had been doing exactly that for a couple of hours. Jim just wanted to kiss Spock and kiss all of the arguments away, but he don't know how to proceed, Spock, however, didn't seamed to realise what war his Captain fought.  
"I don't quite see the logic in that, Captain"  
"Spock"  
"But I guess that it's the way humans are, too…" Spock knew he was rambling.  
"Spock!"  
"Yes, Captain?"  
"Shut up and kiss me" Kirk looked at his first officer and pleaded with his eyes. Spock looked back at his Captain and he knew he couldn't resist him, so he - without any clues - attacked Kirks mouth with a fierce kiss.


End file.
